


The Old Feeling

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Introspection, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah reflects on how she's feeling toward Ollie during the Crises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Feeling

When we fought Deathstroke, I could feel it starting again. It got worse as we had to rescue the woman he was sleeping with from the Key. But it really came home to me when we were counting our losses and blessings after Metropolis. We both worked clean up together until we were exhausted, after being sure our loved ones were well cared for.

People started wagging tongues when we showed up together at the memorial. The old cycle of how long til he cheats, how long til she decks him. They curbed it somewhat when we reached Ray and I flung my arms around him, so happy he was home and safe. Ollie's bemusement did not go unnoticed by me at all, and I had to wink at him afterwards.

He just slid his arm around my waist, and that old feeling was just right.


End file.
